


whiskey princess (drink me under, pull me in)

by idonthavelungs



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: Billy wasn't supposed to stumble back to Hawkins a month after he died, he wasn't supposed to show up on Steve’s doorstep at 2am.Or; Billy's alive and bad at dealing with his trauma so Steve helps.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	whiskey princess (drink me under, pull me in)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be full on angst but I got into a somewhat fluffy mood and decided Billy just needed some love

Billy was supposed to be dead. Everyone saw him die, they grieved, there was a funeral. Billy wasn't supposed to stumble back to Hawkins a month after he died, he wasn't supposed to show up on Steve’s doorstep at 2am. But that's what happened.

Now it's been a month since Billy returned and Steve feels worse than he did when Billy was dead. Billy doesn't talk about what happened while he was gone, he doesn't talk about before he ‘died’ either. Billy barely talks at all.

Steve feels hopeless, Billy’s broken and Steve can't fix it. At least three times a week Billy shows up at Steve's house late at night. He always smells of alcohol and his eyes look impossibly vulnerable, full of unshed tears. Steve’s never turned him away, he's never had a reason to, it's not like his parents are home to care. He always opens his door and lets Billy pass out on the couch. He sleeps in a chair by the couch to keep an eye on Billy.

Watching Billy sleep makes him miss what they were before everything went to hell. A couple weeks after the fight outside the Byers’ house Billy apologized, well he brought a peace offering. They got high together in Billy’s Camaro that day, and a lot of days after that. 

Tonight is no different than any other, around midnight there's a pounding on the door and Steve doesn't hesitate to open it. Billy barely gives him a second before its lips on lips, maybe tonight is more different than Steve thought. Billy tastes like cigarettes, for once the distinct smell (and taste) of alcohol is missing. This kiss isn't like the ones they used to share, those were meaningless in comparison, all they cared about then was getting high and getting off. This kiss is so utterly raw, it's a desperate plea for Steve to make him feel alive. 

Steve has the thought to step away, but his brain finally processes the fact that his back is pressed against the door. So instead Steve places his hands on Billy’s chest and pushes him gently, Billy seems to rip himself away at that moment, his whole body trembling. Their eyes meet and Steve's heart shatters in his chest, the hurt in Billy’s eyes almost reminds him of a terrified child. 

“I'm sorry, I should go.” Billy’s voice is rough, it's probably the first time he's spoken all day. Billy starts for the door handle but Steve catches his wrist. Billy looks scared for a split second, but relaxes slightly when Steve just guides him to the couch. 

Steve raises his hand to brush some of Billy's hair out of his face and Billy flinches, Steve retracts his hand and Billy anchors his gaze to his lap. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Steve asks in a gentle tone, resisting the urge to reach out and reassure Billy with touch.

Billy shakes his head, but still takes in a shaky breath to speak anyways, “I barely remember specifics, but it was always touching me. It was inside my body but all the feeling was on my skin.” 

Steve bites his lip, he doesn't know how to respond to that, so instead he asks an easier question, “Why'd you kiss me?” 

Billy looks up with the ghost of a smile on his lips, “I missed you- us.” The  _ us  _ is a barely audible whisper.

“I miss us too,” Steve reaches out for Billy's hand on instinct, but stops himself and folds his hands in his lap, “but we can't do this if you're not ready for it.”

“I'm sorry I pushed everything on you, I shouldn't have kept showing up completely wasted,” Billy’s voice is full of regret, “I don't know if I'm ready to deal with everything yet and if you don't want me because of that I get it, but I wanna try this.”

Billy’s fingers reach out and brush against his cheek, he initiates another kiss, one less intense but with the same emotional charge behind it. Steve allows Billy to have complete control, keeping his hands to himself in fear of hurting Billy. 

The kiss is broken when Billy presses their foreheads together and whispers, “Can I sleep here?”

“Always,” Steve feels a sense of security for both of them whenever he can watch over Billy. 

“The nightmares stop when I'm here.” Billy looks at Steve’s lap and then looks to him for permission, when Steve nods he stretches his legs out and rests his head on Steve’s lap. Steve is weirdly thankful to his parents at the moment, their way too big couch makes it perfectly comfortable for Billy to lay down. 

“Can I touch you?” Steve asks carefully, unsure if he should just leave it alone. Billy gives a gentle nod and Steve runs his fingers through Billy's hair. Billy sighs contently at their position, his breathing quickly relaxing as he falls asleep. It doesn't take long for Steve to drift off too, sleep coming easy with the knowledge that Billy is actually okay for once.


End file.
